marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man: Deadball Vol 1 5
| NextIssue = --- | StoryTitle1 = Field of Screams! | Writer1_1 = Adam Blaustein | Penciler1_1 = Jim Craig | Inker1_1 = David Day | Inker1_2 = Dan Day | Colourist1_1 = George Roussos | Letterer1_1 = Jon Babcock | Editor1_1 = Glenn Hederling | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man is web-slinging across the city of Montreal, on his extended trip in Canada.This trip began in . The narrative of this story states that this story takes place prior to . As he heads back to the bed & breakfast, he can't help but miss his wife Mary Jane after being away from home for so long.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. However, when he returns to his room, Spider-Man is delightfully surprised to discover that Mary Jane has come up to see him. Incidentally, she has brought young Normie Osborn up with them because Liz is having some issues with her husband Harry. Since Normie is asleep, Peter uses his webbing to turn off the lights so that he and Mary Jane can have a moment of romance. The next morning, Peter Parker goes to the Olympic Stadium to photograph a baseball game, which also features a performance by the Right Riders bicycle safety group.The baseball team in this story is identified as the Montreal Expos, and identifies Moises Alou, Marquis Grissom, Delino Shields, and Larry Walker as members of the team. All of these should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Particularly since the Expos moved to Washington D.C. in 2004. Alou left the Expos in 1996 and later retired from Major League Baseball in 2009. Marquis Grissom left the team in 1994 and retired from the MLB in 2006. Delino Deshields left the Expos in 1993, and retired from the League in 2002. Larry Walker left the team in 1994 and retired from the MLB in 2005. This story also features an appearance by the Expos mascott Youppi!, incidentally the rights to the Youppi! character were sold to the Montreal Canadiens hockey team after the Expos moved to Washington. As the Right Riders are taken on a tour of the stadium, Peter Parker snaps photos. He is then joined by his wife Mary Jane and Normie Osborn who get to meet members of the team. Meanwhile, back in Manhattan, Harry Osborn is out looking for a birthday gift for his son. He goes to an electronics store to buy the latest video game release but learns they are out of stock. That's when he notices the baseball game playing on television. As he looks, he happens to see the cameras film Peter Parker catching a home run ball. Seeing young Normie in his arms angers Harry. In a fit of rage, he knocks over a repair sign into an exposed electrical panel causing a fire in the store. Exiting the store, and swears to get revenge against Parker as the Green Goblin. Later in the day, the baseball game in intermission and the audience is entertained with a bicycle safety demonstration put on by the Right Riders. This is interrupted by an attack by the Green Goblin, who has come to take his son. From the stands, Peter Parker hands off Normie to one of the team assistants to bring to safety. While the baseball players fend off the Green Goblin, Peter slips away and changes into Spider-Man. After a brief battle on the filed, the Right Riders try to help by distracting the Green Goblin by riding across the field with Normie Osborn. Chasing after the Right Riders, the Green Goblin is distracted by Spider-Man catching up with him. This ends with a humiliating defeat for the Goblin who flies right into a wall. Merely stunned, the Goblin decides to escape on his damaged goblin glider. Spider-Man tries to web him out, but he is out of web-fluid, allowing the Goblin to escape. With the danger over, Spider-Man thanks the Right Riders for their help and swings away. Changing back to Peter Parker, the wall-crawler joins Mary Jane and Normie in the stands to watch the rest of the game. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}